


No es el destino, sino el viaje

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel vuela. En un avión. Después de esta experiencia no está tan seguro que el Apocalipsis sea mala idea.</p><p>Una de las cosas que no deja de maravillar a Castiel es cómo los seres humanos consiguen hacer algo cuando el simple hecho de ir de un punto A a un punto B les lleva horas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es el destino, sino el viaje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



**No es el destino, sino el viaje**

Una de las cosas que no deja de maravillar a Castiel, o lo hubiese hecho de haberse parado a pensarlo, es cómo los seres humanos consiguen hacer algo cuando el simple hecho de ir de _un punto A_ a _un punto B_ les lleva horas. No es un tema al que le hubiese dedicado siquiera un fugaz pensamiento antes, cuando era capaz de desplazarse entre extremos del mundo a la velocidad del pensamiento, pero ahora, parado como está en la cola de un aeropuerto rodeado de gente que también tiene que llegar a alguna parte, no puede dejar de pensar en ello.

Con todos los avances de la humanidad, es sorprendente que aún no hayan inventado la teleportación.

La fila avanza con exasperante lentitud, familias enteras con niños gritones esperando su turno frente al mostrador de facturación. Castiel tiene que apretar los puños para no empujar a la mujer que está delante de él y decirle que tiene prisa, tiene un Apocalipsis que detener y no puede permitirse perder el avión.

Ya le ha costado bastante esfuerzo llegar hasta el Aeropuerto de Lakeside, donde Bobby Singer le había dicho que tenía un vuelo a Des Moines reservado bajo el nombre de Eddie Moscone.

\- ¿Aún tienes la identificación del FBI que te dio Dean? - Bobby había dicho antes de que Castiel pudiese preguntar quién era Eddie Moscone y por qué iba a dejar a Castiel volar en su lugar. - ¿O alguna otra identificación que lleves encima? No la de Jimmy, con esa no vas a ninguna parte. Dímelo ahora por si tengo que cambiar la reserva de nombre.

Castiel no se molestó en indicar que nunca antes había necesitado llevar identificación encima; tampoco había necesitado dinero, un medio de transporte público o cantidades ingentes de analgésicos. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en poco tiempo.

En su lugar se limitó a levantarse de la cama, apretando los dientes para contener un gruñido de dolor, y avanzar hasta donde estaba guardada su gabardina. En uno de los bolsillos había una cartera negra de cuero, y Castiel recordaba perfectamente el día en que Dean se la había dado y todos los eventos de esa noche. No era algo que se olvidase fácilmente.

Raphael tampoco iba a olvidarlo.

\- Eddie Moscone, - Castiel leyó de la tarjeta dentro de la cartera.  
\- Tu vuelo sale en tres horas de Lakeside, en Nueva Orleans. No llegues tarde. - le dijo Bobby antes de colgar sin molestarse en decirle como se suponía que tenía que llegar hasta allí.

Lo primero, tras conseguir salir del hospital sin que ninguna de las enfermeras le detuviese, era conseguir dinero.

Bobby había mencionado una transferencia a un sitio llamado Western Union, y una vez Castiel se encontró en la calle, no le costó mucho localizar una tienda con un cartel negro y amarillo con ese nombre. No tenía muy claro cómo funcionaba eso, pero Castiel enseñó la cartera con la tarjeta que decía que era Moscone y la chica del otro lado del cristal le dio unos cuantos billetes.

Castiel no sabía si quinientos dólares era mucho o poco dinero, pero esperaba que fuese suficiente para llegar hasta Lakeside. Hasta el momento siempre que había necesitado desplazarse simplemente había aparecido allí, o bien había subido al Impala de Dean Winchester. Ninguna de las dos opciones estaba disponible. Un par de minutos después ya había localizado una parada de Taxi frente al hospital y se encontraba en el asiento trasero de uno, con el conductor hablando sin parar mientras le llevaba hasta su destino.

Esa había sido la parte fácil, aparentemente.

O, cuanto menos, la parte rápida.

\- Siguiente. - La chica del mostrador de facturación mira a Castiel con una sonrisa gastada en su rostro, sus ojos reflejando la impaciencia que su boca no puede mostrar.

Castiel avanza hasta el mostrador, entregando nuevamente la tarjeta de identidad.

\- Eddie Moscone, - la chica, Lorna según la chapa en su camisa, dedica a Castiel la mas breve de las miradas antes de ponerse a teclear en su ordenador. - Des Moines. Escala en Houston. ¿Pasillo o ventana? ¿Equipaje por facturar?

Castiel tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta que la pregunta es para él, tiempo suficiente para que Lorna haya levantado nuevamente la mirada y le esté observando con curiosidad.

\- No. Ventana. - No es que tenga preferencia alguna; cualquier asiento le viene bien siempre y cuando le saque de donde está y le lleve hasta los Winchester, pero Lorna parece esperar una respuesta.

Con un leve asentimiento Lorna baja nuevamente la vista, tecleando en su terminal. Un minuto después Castiel tiene dos tarjetas de cartón en las manos y se dirige hacia donde los carteles indican se encuentra _Salidas Nacionales_. Hay nuevamente una cola delante de las puertas, unos arcos de metal controlados por guardias uniformados bajo los que pasan todas las personas una vez se han despojado de tantas prendas de vestir como les indican los guardias.

Castiel suspira, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tiene para llegar hasta su avión y si este no es el plan magistral de Lucifer para acabar con el mundo. Sin lugar a dudas los aeropuertos debieron de ser invento suyo: si el efecto que está teniendo una sola visita en Castiel es una indicación, los seres humanos tienen que salir de ellos con ganas de cometer genocidio.

Y nadie ha anunciado retrasos todavía.

\- ¿Algo metálico, llaves, cinturón, mechero? - pregunta el guardia bajo el arco cuando Castiel llega hasta él. Por su tono es fácil adivinar que ha hecho la misma pregunta cerca de tres millones de veces, y que ni siquiera espera recibir una respuesta. Castiel no se la da.

Se miran durante unos instantes hasta que el guardia hace un gesto con la cabeza y Castiel se mueve, pasando lentamente bajo el arco.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprende especialmente cuando empieza a pitar.

\- ¿Llaves, mechero, cinturón? - pregunta de nuevo el guardia y Castiel sacude la cabeza. No lleva ninguno de los artículos que le indican. El guardia le da una bandeja de plástico. - Zapatos.

Castiel le mira en silencio sin hacer amago de coger la bandeja. El guardia frunce el ceño y deposita la bandeja en las manos de Castiel.

\- Es para hoy, - dice, y luego mira hacia atrás, al guardia que está sentado tras un monitor una vez pasado el arco. - Hoy nos ha tocado el lento. - Su tono, aunque más bajo que el normal, es audible igualmente.

Castiel no dice nada; no merece la pena. Se fija cómo en el arco de su derecha una chica se está quitando las botas y depositándolas en la bandeja, y después la bandeja en la cinta que hay al lado del arco. Castiel hace lo mismo. El suelo del aeropuerto traspasa el frío de los azulejos a sus pies descalzos.

Camina de nuevo bajo el arco, y esta vez nada pita.

Una vez pasada la puerta, Castiel se encuentra en una sala llena de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar, pantallas enormes con listas de ciudades y números, y tiendas. Muchas tiendas.

Alrededor de una de las pantallas hay varias personas mirando sus tarjetas de embarque y comparando lo que pone con los datos de la pantalla. Castiel se acerca hasta una de ellas, sacando su propia tarjeta y mirando con curiosidad. No le cuesta encontrar el dato que están todos comparando, y en menos de un minuto ha localizado su puerta de embarque. De acuerdo con la pantalla aún le quedan veinte minutos para subir al avión, el propósito de las tiendas perfectamente claro en esos momentos; los seres humanos parecen incapaces de pasar más de dos minutos sin hacer nada, al menos si hay un opción para gastar dinero cerca.

Quizás Castiel debiera pasar su tiempo hasta embarcar en una de ellas, pero no hay nada que se le ocurra que necesite: sus posibilidades de salir vivo de esta son bastante remotas, independientemente de si consiguen detener o no el Apocalipsis, no tiene mucho sentido comprar objetos que probablemente nunca utilice.

La única tienda que se le ocurre puede ayudarle en esos momentos es la licorería, pero casi mejor dejar el consumo de grandes cantidades de alcohol hasta haber llegado a su destino. O al menos hasta haber embarcado.

La farmacia, sin embargo…

Diez minutos después Castiel se dirige a la puerta 16, donde su tarjeta de embarque indica que está su avión. Las medicinas que la dependienta de la farmacia le ha dado no son tan eficaces como las que le dieron en el hospital, pero lo que les falta de potencia Castiel compensa con cantidad. Puede que no sea lo más adecuado tomarse media caja de analgésicos, pero no es como si Castiel tuviese intenciones de vivir eternamente; al menos, no como ser humano. No tiene que preocuparse por una úlcera, y es mucho más fácil caminar hacia la puerta de embarque cuando no siente que una mano gigante le está estrujando por dentro con cada paso que da.

Que la crema que le han dado para la picadura de mosquito _sí_ esté funcionando es un extra.

El embarque en el avión es uno de los momentos más ilógicos que Castiel ha visto en su larga vida, aunque en apenas dos días como humano ya casi está acostumbrando a estos. Aun así, no entiende qué sentido tiene que la gente permanezca de pie haciendo cola, por tercera vez en lo que llevan en el aeropuerto, esperando a que una señorita anuncie que la puerta está abierta y pueden acceder al avión. Incluso él, cuya amplia experiencia con el transporte humano se basa en estas horas perdidas en el aeropuerto mientras en otra parte del país se está gestando un Apocalipsis, puede ver que el avión no se va a ir hasta que estén todos dentro, y la tarjeta de embarque ya le indica que asiento va a ocupar; nadie va a quitárselo si tarda más en subir.

Es un testamento de lo rápido que Castiel se está acostumbrando a la humanidad que ya no se sorprende cuando embarcar en el avión toma casi tanto tiempo como llegar hasta éste. Castiel sube a la aeronave, encuentra su asiento y se sitúa en este, abrochándose el cinturón del mismo modo que ha visto a otros pasajeros hacerlo al entrar.

A su izquierda hay una pequeña ventana que le permite ver el exterior, y Castiel fija su vista en el horizonte mientras espera a que despeguen, su mente volviendo nuevamente a la sorpresa que fue despertarse en el hospital. Realmente no esperaba sobrevivir al encuentro con sus hermanos en Van Nuys, no cuando había tenido que recurrir a un acto tan desesperado como doloroso. Pero en ese momento, viendo la impotencia y la derrota en los ojos de Dean, Castiel había decidido que era mejor desaparecer luchando. Desde luego, era mucho mejor que esperar a que uno de los Winchester perdiese la fe por completo y dijese que sí.

Al menos, de este modo, Castiel sentía que su muerte servía para algo.

Pero ahora Castiel no está seguro de servir para mucho. No sin sus poderes, sin su _mojo_. Parece ser experto en quedarse sin fuerza en el momento más inoportuno.

El súbito movimiento del avión detiene los pensamientos de Castiel. La pista va desapareciendo detrás de ellos cada vez con cada vez más rapidez. No se mueve especialmente rápido para él, que siempre se ha desplazado a mayor velocidad, aunque es una sensación extraña no sentir el viento en el rostro, ni notar como sus plumas son acariciadas por este. La única sensación es la presión empujándole contra el asiento y un incómodo cosquilleo en la base del estómago cuando el morro del avión se inclina hacia arriba y las ruedas dejan de tocar el suelo. Castiel toma aire una vez, cerrando los ojos mientras el suelo se aleja rápidamente.

Es estúpido, y Castiel es plenamente consciente de ello, sentir una punzada de miedo ante algo tan simple como volar, pero no es como si pudiese evitarlo. Después de todo Castiel no está acostumbrado a que vuelen por él, y es ridículamente consciente de su propia mortalidad en esos momentos. A eso tampoco está acostumbrado.

Y aunque Castiel no cree que vaya a vivir mucho más, que un Ángel se mate en un accidente de avión es demasiado ridículo hasta para él.

Son varios minutos después que Castiel es capaz de relajar las manos, que aprietan los brazos del asiento con tanta fuerza como es capaz de aplicar. El símbolo de los cinturones no está ya iluminado, pero aun así se siente más seguro con él puesto.

Es un vuelo corto, por lo que ha visto, y aunque algunas personas ya han cerrado los ojos para dormir durante el trayecto, Castiel sabe que él no va a ser capaz de hacerlo. En su lugar pide un par de botellas de whisky a la azafata, ignorando su mirada reprobadora cuando al ver el tamaño de estas pide un par más. El trayecto se le hace aún más corto una vez se ha terminado las dos primeras, el ligero zumbido en su cabeza dejándole bien claro que ya no necesita una licorería entera para emborracharse. Por fin ha encontrado una de las ventajas de su nueva humanidad.

Tampoco es como si Castiel tuviese intenciones de agarrarse la de la última vez, por más que le gustaría poder utilizar el alcohol para olvidar la expresión de Dean al admitir que iba a decir _si_ a Michael, al suplicarle que dejase de golpearle cuando Castiel perdió el control, al decirle que lo hiciese, que le matase. Como si Castiel fuese realmente capaz de hacerlo. Como si Castiel no hubiese dado todo por él y, en menor medida, también por su hermano. Es injusto, y no quiere recordar esos ojos acusadores y a la vez sorprendidos y derrotados. No es uno de los momentos de los que esté más orgulloso, pero todo el mundo tiene un límite de lo que puede aguantar. Ese en concreto fue el de Castiel.

Y ahora parece que Dean después de todo fue capaz plantarle cara a Zacharias como solo un Winchester sabe hacerlo, y salir con vida de allí. Y Castiel considera que el sacrificio mereció la pena, aunque ahora sienta como si tuviese un panal entero de abejas furiosas en la cabeza, y tenga la sensación de que su piel está tan estirada sobre sus huesos que un movimiento demasiado brusco la rasgaría.

Quizás no ha sido tan buena idea beber alcohol con los analgésicos. O quizás necesita tomarse un par de pastillas más, ver si así el latido de su cabeza se reduce.

No se da cuenta de que ha cerrado los ojos y está dormitando, su cabeza balanceándose precariamente sobre su cuello, hasta que esta golpea contra el respaldo del asiento de delante. El susto le hace abrir los ojos de golpe y echarse para atrás. Durante un instante Castiel no sabe dónde está, y nuevamente esa incomoda sensación de miedo se hace una bola en su estómago. La desorientación dura un segundo, y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse otra vez tan pronto está seguro de que la vibración que siente bajo sus pies es el motor del avión y está de camino hacia los Winchester.

La siguiente vez que se despierta, el avión esta decididamente inclinado hacia abajo, todo el mundo está sentado y el cartel de los cinturones está iluminado. Castiel tiene la cara pegada contra el cristal de la ventanilla, y en la comisura de la boca tiene un pequeño hilo de saliva que le resbala hacia la barbilla.

Se limpia distraídamente, viendo como la tierra se acerca cada vez más: se pueden ver las carreteras y los coches que las recorren casi como si fuesen de juguete, los diversos colores de la tierra cultivada y construida formando un hermoso mosaico de vida. Es curioso que se fije ahora en estas cosas cuando antes, mientras volaba con sus propias alas en lugar de prestadas alas metálicas, no le había dedicado ni una segunda mirada.

Se pregunta si realmente alguno de sus hermanos, tan obsesionados con el Apocalipsis y con destruirlo todo, se ha parado alguna vez a mirar la tierra, a observar realmente a los humanos y todo lo que han conseguido.

Lo duda. Él tampoco les había prestado mucha atención hasta que conoció a Dean.

El impacto de las ruedas contra el asfalto y la sensación de aceleración al tocar suelo vuelven a hacer que el estómago se le suba a la garganta. Ahora se arrepiente de esas cuatro botellitas de whiskey. Y de las pastillas. Y de no haber conseguido un vuelo directo porque ahora que sabe lo que es volar en avión, Castiel no tiene nada de ganas de repetir la experiencia, y según la otra tarjeta de embarque que tiene, va a hacerlo en aproximadamente una hora.

Pero antes tiene que volver a hacer cola. Esta vez para salir del avión.

Salir les lleva tanto tiempo como les supuso entrar, y para cuando Castiel está desembarcando tiene que echar a correr para no perder el siguiente avión, que ya debe estar embarcando. No es el único corriendo, y aunque sirve para no hacerle sentir tan mal no es suficiente para que esté más tranquilo. Podría consolarse con la idea de que así no tendrá que esperar en otra fila, pero después del día que lleva está convencido que aun llegando tarde tendrá que hacer cola por algo. No anda muy confundido, aunque al menos una vez en la puerta de embarque únicamente hay dos personas delante de él.

Es solo una vez se ha sentado en el nuevo avión que Castiel respira. Inmediatamente tiene que apretar los dientes de dolor. Su cuerpo no está en condiciones de hacer ningún ejercicio, no cuando se ha escapado del hospital hace apenas unas horas, y sus piernas protestan como si hubiese corrido la maratón, en lugar del medio kilómetro de pasillos entre puertas de embarque. No es la mejor de las ideas, pero Castiel piensa que ya tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse de ello más adelante, si es que hay un más adelante, mientras saca dos pastillas de la caja en su bolsillo y las toma en seco.

El efecto no es ni mucho menos inmediato. Resignado, Castiel cierra los ojos y se reclina contra su asiento mientras el avión comienza su lenta progresión por la pista hasta la cola de despegue, el murmullo de los motores haciéndose más fuerte según la nave coge velocidad, Castiel… abre los ojos sobresaltado cuando las ruedas del avión tocan tierra, parpadeando rápidamente para enfocar la vista.

La sensación de velocidad es la misma que cuando cerró los ojos, aunque esta vez en reverso. Parece ser que ha dormido durante todo el viaje.

La desorientación le dura hasta que se encuentra ya fuera del avión, mirando hacia la cinta transportadora de equipaje durante un minuto entero antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

Aún le queda camino por recorrer.

Bobby coge el teléfono al primer timbrazo, casi como si estuviese esperando una llamada importante.

\- Ah, eres tú. - la decepción en su voz deja claro que Castiel no es la persona de la que quería oír. No se lo toma como algo personal, su relación con Bobby nunca ha sido buena, especialmente desde que está en la silla de ruedas.  
\- Estoy en Des Moines, ¿Dónde está Dean? - pregunta. Que Bobby espere una llamada junto al teléfono sólo puede significar que Dean y Sam ya se han marchado a enfrentarse a Pestilencia. Castiel tiene aún menos tiempo para llegar del que pensaba.  
\- En Davenport, Serenity Valley Convalescent Home.

Castiel cuelga el teléfono y se dirige directamente hacia el mostrador que pone _Información_.

\- Necesito llegar a Davenport.

La chica tras el mostrador le mira con la misma indiferencia que el resto del personal de los aeropuertos antes de bajar la vista a su ordenador y comenzar a teclear en este.

\- Tienes que llegar a la estación de Greyhound, desde allí coger el Des Moines Express. Hay un bus que te lleva a la estación desde aquí, junto a la parada de taxi - agrega la chica, anticipando la siguiente pregunta.

Castiel asiente y le da las gracias.

Es bastante más rápido llegar en taxi, y aún tiene dinero suficiente. Además, de nuevo hay una fila de gente en la parada de autobús. Castiel está empezando a cogerle manía a hacer cola.

El próximo autobús hacia Davenport no sale hasta dentro de un par de horas, y aunque Castiel quiere protestar, insistir que tiene que llegar, tiene prisa, lo que hace es comprar el billete y dirigirse a la cafetería. No ha comido nada desde que salió del hospital y, ahora que es casi humano, su cuerpo necesita carburante para funcionar.

Se siente bastante mejor después de haber comido, aunque la hamburguesa con queso que le han puesto no es nada del otro mundo; desde luego, no merece la adoración que Dean siente por ellas.

La hora de subir al autobús llega finalmente, y una vez dentro Castiel mira a su alrededor y pregunta de nuevo cuanto tiempo tardaran en llegar a Davenport. El conductor le mira con el ceño fruncido, y le responde bruscamente, con un gesto de impaciencia en su rostro mientras señala al resto de la fila esperando para subir al autobús.

Castiel avanza hasta su asiento, el escaso espacio entre fila y fila apenas suficiente para sentarse cómodamente. Y tiene que estar ahí durante cuatro horas. Se había equivocado, los aviones no son la peor forma de viajar, esta lo es. Todos los asientos se llenan rápidamente. La pequeña esperanza que Castiel tenía de que el de su lado fuese vacío muere cuando ve avanzar por el pasillo a una señora de avanzada edad y considerables dimensiones.

Casi como si alguien estuviese gastando una gigantesca broma cósmica a Castiel, la señora se sienta a su lado. Una nube de olores mezclados de lavanda, grasa de cocina y sudor la rodea y asalta a Castiel, quien cierra los ojos y toma aire rápidamente para acostumbrarse. Si va a pasar así las próximas cuatro horas más le vale hacerlo o dejar de respirar, y lamentablemente lo segundo no es una opción en estos momentos. El asiento de delante de él se inclina, reduciendo el espacio disponible aún más, casi a la vez que el autobús comienza a moverse, y en esos momentos Castiel puede imaginar perfectamente lo que debe sentir una persona claustrofóbica.

Tendría que haberse comprado algo más fuerte que una botella de agua para este trayecto, pero al menos tiene con que tragar las pastillas antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el murmullo del motor le duerma. Es la única forma en que va a soportar el viaje.

Pero por fin llega.

Castiel sabe desde el momento que entra en el hospital que llega tarde. Hay algo ahí, un olor que se pega a su piel y su ropa que es casi una sensación física, el silencio rodeando el edificio como una mortaja. No es el respetuoso silencio de los hospitales, sino el silencio de duelo de los cementerios, y ni siquiera necesita ver los cadáveres tirados de cualquier manera por los pasillos para saber que Pestilencia ha pasado por ahí.

Quizás todavía esté en el edificio.

Llega tarde, y es posible que debiera darse media vuelta y dirigirse a casa de Bobby, para ver si hay algo que él pueda hacer allí. Sin embargo hay algo que le impulsa a seguir adelante, una pequeña esperanza que se niega a desvanecerse y que le dice que aunque todos los demás estén muertos ahí, Dean no lo está. Puede que sea tarde, pero no tiene por qué ser _demasiado tarde_. Dean y Sam están en algún lugar ahí dentro, aun luchando.

No puede ser de otro modo; el mundo continúa girando.

Castiel avanza sin tener muy claro exactamente hacia dónde, dejando que un sexto sentido guíe sus pasos. Se para a escuchar en cada pasillo, concentrándose para detectar el más leve murmullo hasta que finalmente escucha voces.

En el silencio del hospital no es difícil distinguir la voz de Pestilencia, aunque Castiel no presta atención a sus palabras. No necesita escuchar lo que dice; probablemente algo contra los seres humanos. Ya lo ha escuchado de otros de sus hermanos, caídos o no, antes.

No importa cuántas veces lo escuche, Castiel sigue sin estar de acuerdo.

Su avance no es tan rápido como le gustaría, su visión borrosa y su sentido del equilibrio totalmente perdido. Con un esfuerzo, Castiel continua caminando, centrándose simplemente en poner un pie delante de otro, apretar los dientes contra el dolor y acercarse más y más a la voz.

La puerta de la habitación está cerrada, y Castiel apenas tiene fuerzas para abrirla de golpe. Es difícil no sentirse aliviado cuando ve la escena dentro: Dean y Sam están en el suelo, sus labios rojos de sangre, sus pieles brillantes de sudor. Se puede ver en sus expresiones el grado de dolor que sufren, pero lo único que Castiel puede ver es como ambos siguen respirando. Como, a pesar de todo, ambos siguen vivos.

\- Cas… - Dean le llama desde el suelo, su voz ronca y agotada. Castiel quiere ir hacia él, pero Pestilencia está en la habitación y si quiere ser de ayuda no puede dejar que le distraigan. No ahora.  
\- ¿Cómo has llegado tú hasta aquí? - Pestilencia pregunta, curiosidad e irritación en su rostro ante la interrupción.  
\- Cogí un bus, - Castiel dice, y realmente no es suficiente para expresar todo lo que le ha llevado hasta allí.

…


End file.
